Morfina para el alma
by Rose-WeasleyPF
Summary: Estaban comprometidos y éso era algo de lo que ninguno de los dos podía escapar.  Menos cuando ella se convirtió en la morfina que adormecía el dolor de su oscura alma. Cuando él fue la primera decisón que hizo en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

_Morfina para el alma._

Recuerda que su madre le había pedido aquella tarde que bajase arreglado y vestido formalmente, pues había algo de lo que tenían que hablar.

Recién había cumplido dieciséis y había terminado el quinto año en Hogwarts, era la primera semana de vacaciones, supuso que querría hablar del tema que él tanto había estado evitando; su entrada a las filas de Voldemort.

Estuvo a punto de escapar a casa de Blaise con tal de huir de aquello, pero sabía que las consecuencias caerían sobre sus padres.

Así que bajó con la mejor ropa que tenía en el armario.

Vio a su madre esperándolo con una sonrisa nerviosa al final de las escaleras, se extrañó al verla sola, pues imaginaba que su padre estaría a su lado para apoyarla en aquel momento.

Narcisa no dijo nada, se limitó a abrazar a su hijo mientras caminaban hacia el salón de su padre.

Al entrar allí, Draco sintió confusión y alivio.

Ciertamente allí no estaba Voldemort ni Bellatrix y Merlín sabía cuánto eso llegó a aliviarlo, sin embargo, se encontraba Los Greengrass con su hija menor y su Padre.

Draco miró fijamente a Astoria, ella estaba sentada sin mirar a nadie, tendría sus escasos catorce años y se encontraba más asustada que un ratón de laboratorio.

Él tenía de ella, la imagen de una niña mimada y creída, hecha tal cual que su hermana, sin embargo, verla allí vestida en una delicada tela vaporosa de color rosa pálido y peinada con sus bucles rubios dorados cayendo sobre sus hombros, enmarcando su blanco y sonrojado rostro, le pareció que era casi parecida a un ángel.

Aquella tarde, se enteró de que todo era por comprometerlos.

Miró espantado a su madre y entonces comprendió el nerviosismo de la chica cuando llegó.

-P-pero madre…- intentó hablar pero Lucius lo interrumpió.

-Están comprometidos desde que son unos niños, Draco…- le explicó con seriedad.- es hora de formalizar el acuerdo.

Se preguntó cuál era el problema de escoger a quién se quisiera. Él no quería casarse con ella, ni siquiera habían entablado una conversación y lo único por lo que la conocía era porque se encontraban en la misma casa y su hermana cursaba el mismo curso suyo.

El resto de la tarde se vio obligado a permanecer en silencio, y cuando sus padres decidieron marcharse al patio con los Greengrass, le pidieron a él y a Astoria que se quedarán allí.

Astoria nunca se había sentido tan incómoda en su vida.

Él no dejó de mirarla ni un solo instante, era como si quisiera descifrarla y encontrar que de interesante podría ser tenerla como esposa.

Se sintió tan poca cosa en aquel momento que hizo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

Ella tampoco quería casarse con él, siempre lo había considerado la persona más arrogante y odiosa de su maldito mundo, y vamos, tenía catorce, ella sólo quería tener una vida normal, como una chica normal, poder hacer lo que se le viniese en gana.

Pero no, ahora tenía que pensar en una boda y en formar una familia con un extraño.

Cuándo tuvo por fin el valor de mirarle, se dio cuenta de que él no había despegado sus ojos de ella.

Su respiración se agitó de sobremanera y sintió que los latidos de su corazón ahogarían su pecho, y él pareció notarlo cuando ella se agarró fuertemente la blusa, intentando desesperada buscar un poco de aire.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- lo escuchó decir con voz neutral.

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos, quizá demasiado.- ¿Q-qué?- balbuceó confundida.

-Pareces un fantasma.- decidió responder él después de varios segundos de completo silencio y ella le miró como si estuviese loso.

-¿Es que acaso no entiendes?- ella pareció rabiar.- piensan casarnos… ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

-Claro que sí.- le negó.- estamos en la misma casa ¿recuerdas?

Ella se exasperó.- eso no significa que nos conozcamos.- apretó los dientes.- ¿Es que acaso no te importa?

Astoria enojada, se levantó y abrió la puerta del despacho dispuesta a irse.

-Por supuesto que me importa.- la interrumpió cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse.- pero es algo que debo aceptar, por supuesto tú y tu inmadurez no te lo permiten, pero eso ya es problema tuyo.- habló con frialdad y desprecio mirándola como si fuese la más insignificante de las cosas.

Ella apretó sus dientes indignada y cerró los ojos evitando que la rabia los humedeciera, cerró la puerta con fuerza a salir.

Corrió hacia la entrada al jardín en busca de sus padres.

No iba a soportar aquello, no iba a permitir que le impusieran de nuevo que era lo que debía hacer.

Jamás había tomado una decisión importante para su vida, era como si fuese un títere, hacía siempre lo que se le ordenaba, pero ésa vez no sería así.

-Madre.- se sorprendió al verla lejos de los demás, como si estuviese esperándola.

-Tori…- susurró acariciándole el cabello.

-Madre yo…- la voz se le quebró y las lágrimas que en el salón había retenido se escaparon, mojándole las mejillas.- no puedo… no quiero casarme con él…

Anie Greegrass la muró comprensiva, sin embargo…

-Tu padre ya ha dado su palabra cariño.- le sonrió con tristeza.- y un Greengrass nunca falta a su palabra, también la haz dado tu al venir aquí ¿lo recuerdas?

Ella apretó sus ojos y asintió rendida.

…

Draco jamás se volvió a mirarla durante el sexto grado, prefería maldecirla en sus adentros cuando la veía con ése noviecito que tenía desde el curso anterior.

Sentía que en cierto modo, le estaba siendo infiel al compromiso que los unía.

No entendía por completo la rabia que lo invadía, pues a él nunca le importó aquella niñita mimada.

Pero ahora no sabía como llamar a la sensación de su sangre hirviendo cuando la veía en la sala común, manoseándose con el muchachito ése que ella decía ser su novio.

Sin embargo, jamás le dijo nada, y fingió que ni siquiera le importaba.

Era cruel, manoseó, besuqueó y jodió a cuanta chica se puso en frente, y no le importaba el lugar, ni porque estuviera ella.

_Sobretodo cuando estaba ella._

Supo, por rumores, que la encontraban llorando en los baños, destrozada, nadie había podido sonsacarle porqué, ni siquiera su dichoso _amiguito._

Pero él si sabía, y eso lo hacía rabiar, le dolía.

Y no por ella.

Jamás fue más egoísta.

Le dolía que llorara como si fuese culpa suya, de él. Y también le daba rabia, él no había querido que nada de eso pasara, era como si lo estuviese culpando.

Llegaba a explotar, había momentos en que la locura parecía apoderarse de sí, y destruía todo aquello que tenía a su paso.

El plan para matar a Dumbledore, la presión de Voldemort y sus padres acabarían por matarlo.

Jamás estuvo tan sólo en su maldita vida, jamás añoró tanto morir. Hasta se imaginó que si fuera muggle, no habría pasado por esto.

Fue cuando creyó que de verdad, estaba enloqueciendo.

Fue el peor año de su vida.

Cuando luchó contra Potter en el baño de mujeres y salió herido por el sectumsempra, una gran parte de él rezaba por morir, y terminar con su agonía.

Pero para su mala suerte, vivió.

…

El séptimo año no fue tan malo. Relativamente.

Voldemort había logrado apoderarse de absolutamente todo, y su padrino era ahora el nuevo director, de cierta forma se sentía más _tranquilo_, en lo que podía alcanzar decir.

Aún le atormentaba la idea de que el Lord Oscuro se apoderara del mundo mágico, y en sus entrañas, deseaba que Potter ganara la batalla de una vez por todas, no sabía porque coño tardaba tanto.

Sin embargo, la presión había bajado un poco, por supuesto sin contar lo de cierta rubiecita que empezaba a molestarle.

Lo último y lo que hizo que su tranquilidad -si es que así podía llamarse- se destruyera por completo, fue escuchar que ya se había revolcado con el mocoso que la seguía como perro faldero.

Se sintió humillado y traicionado.

Jamás sintió tanta rabia en su vida, sus orejas estaban hirviendo y sus puños se cerraron rasguñando sus blancas palmas, tiñéndolas de rojo.

La buscó por todo el maldito colegio hasta encontrarla, entonces esperó a que estuviese sola, pues la muy sínica estaba besuqueándose con el susodicho.

La acorraló en un salón y sintió su quejido al estrellarla con la pared de piedra, y en ése momento no le importó.

-Eres una maldita.- gruñó apretándole los brazos fuertemente, ella, confundida lo miró espantada.- Una zorra inmunda. No voy a aguantarme otro chisme de nuevo ¿me entiendes?- gruñó.

-¿De qué hablas?- gimió ella sintiendo los brazos arderle bajo las grandes manos que cada vez la apretaban más fuerte.- suéltame…

-¿Dé qué hablo?- gritó cínico haciendo caso omiso a su petición, apretándolos más, ella gimió y se le nublaron los ojos por el dolor.- ¿¡Por qué, con un demonio, todos hablan de que te acuestas con el noviecito ése que tienes!- ella sollozó sintiendo sus músculos ser aplastados entre las manos de Draco y sus propios huesos.

-Yo no…- trató de negar pero el dolor la estaba matando.

-No trates de negarlo.- masculló él sin suavizar su agarre.- Todos han estado riéndose en mi cara, ¡y tú tienes el maldito descaro de besarlo como si fuera el fin del mundo en los pasillos!- apretó y ella gimió creyendo que rompería en mil pedacitos ambos brazos.- ¡Maldita sea Astoria! ¡Contesta!

-¡No me he acostado con él!- gimió y las lágrimas que trató de retener se deslizaron y ella gritó desesperada, pues sus brazos estaban cada vez más próximos a ser fracturados.

-¡¿Entonces porqué todos hablan de eso?- le gritó ejerciendo más fuerza a su agarre. Pareció caer en cuenta.- ¡¿Tratabas de hacerme creer que ya no eras virgen y no me casaría contigo por eso?- rió con sorna.- ¡Pues estabas equivocada! No voy a desistir ¿entiendes?- ella se apretó los labios y cerró los ojos.

Sí, lo había planeado para que él lo creyese, y maldición.

El muy imbécil la había descubierto.

-¿Qué es lo que más te duele?- susurró Draco con cizaña.- ¿Qué tengas que terminar con ése imbécil? ¿O que sea yo el primero en tener tu cuerpo?- la soltó y ella no sintió los brazos.

Por lo que levantó su mano y le propino una fuerte cachetada antes de que el dolor se apoderara de ella, entonces se deslizó al suelo quejándose como jamás lo había hecho, sentía que iba a explotar.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- gimió dejando colgar sus brazos adoloridos.- ¿cómo pudiste ser capaz?- lo miró con rabia, dolor y decepción, pues verdaderamente, jamás creyó que él llegaría a lastimarla.

Por lo menos, no físicamente.

Él la miró sin entender primero, cegado aún por la rabia colérica que se había apoderado de él.

Pero al mirar sus brazos.

Por Merlín… sus brazos, sus pobres y ahora morados brazos.

Abrió los ojos y sintió que el nudo en su garganta hacía unos segundos por rabia, se había vuelto en contra y no lo dejaba respirar.

-Dios…- gimió él y se arrodilló frente a la desparramada chica.- Yo no… no quería…

Estaba balbuceando.

Draco Malfoy _no_balbucea.

-Aléjate de mí.- exigió ella entre sollozos, él la miró espantado, como si le hubiese gritado la peor de las maldiciones.

Miró de nuevo sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que el color lila de hace unos segundos, se había convertido en un púrpura demasiado fuerte, con puntos y verdes, él agarró su cabello, jalándolo como si fuera un demente.

-Yo no quería… yo no hice esto.- trataba de negarse, pero ella con rabia, y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban después de haber llorado con dolor y gritado súplicas para que la soltara, exclamó.

-¡Lo hiciste tú! ¡Eres un maldito asesino! ¡Un sucio mortífaga!- sollozó.- ¡Me haz golpeado! A mí… que soy mujer y tu prometida….- la voz se le quebró.- nunca lo creí de ti, de veras me esforcé en pensar que eras diferente.- él la miró con los ojos abiertos, con los bellos erizados y los nervios descontrolados.- pero eres igual que todos ésos bastardos.

Cerró los ojos, agotada, y Draco la vio desvanecerse en el suelo.

…

Nunca tuvo tanto miedo en su miserable vida.

Ni cuando estuvo a punto de matar a Dumbledore, tal vez comparable con el que sintió al Voldemort amenazar a su familia, pero jamás… jamás un miedo como aquel.

Había sido su culpa, su maldita y entera culpa.

Corrió por todo el castillo, atravesándolo con la chica en sus brazos y llegó hasta la enfermería.

Madame Pompfrey no pidió explicaciones, pues cosas así se veían desde que los mortífagos se habían apoderado de Hogwarts, se limitó a atenderla a ella y otros chicos que habían llegado aquella tarde en la que habían decidido duelo de alumnos-profesores.

Casualmente todos eran hijos de muggles o mestizos.

No le dio mucha importancia, sólo quería que Astoria estuviera bien para quitarse la maldita sensación de mortífago que tenía.

Sentía asco de si mismo, una aversión parecida a la que tenía hacia su tía Bellatrix.

La Medimaga le explicó que su desmayo no se debía enteramente al _golpe_ en sus brazos.

Astoria presentaba una leve desnutrición y debilitamiento, y el dolor había sido el tope.

Le explicó que necesitaría descansar y algunos ungüentos de los que ella se encargaría.

Sin embargo, él se quedó.

No supo bien porqué lo hizo, pero sus pies no se movían de ahí.

La escuchó gemir entre sueños y se removió intranquila, pero no la tocó, ni la despertó, finalmente, sólo estaba allí porque se sentía culpable, no por otra cosa, no le importaba su salud.

Incluso, la pequeña de los Greengrass lloró un poco, y luego pareció calmarse, como si el sueño hubiese terminado.

La escuchó hablar también, decía cosas que quizá él podía relacionar, era algo como _"¿Porqué yo? ¿Porqué él?"_ Y Draco supo con que soñaba, y sintió de nuevo rabia.

Pero esta vez, no llegaba a rozar siquiera a lo que sintió ésa tarde.

Después, él se fue.

Prefirió marcharse a que ella despertara y lo viera. No quería tener que dar explicaciones.

…

Desde aquel incidente, no volvió acercarse ella. La miraba más que de costumbre, viendo los primeros días las vendas en sus brazos, justo dónde él la había agarrado.

Ella le miraba con desprecio y confusión, jamás creyó que después de lo que hizo, la hubiese llevado a la enfermería.

Lo miraba con algo de lástima, pues pensó que tal vez, simplemente había colapsado la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Pero casi siempre, le miraba con temor. No quería casarse con un desquiciado, no quería aparecer en _El Profeta_, con una larga historia de maltrato conyugal, y muerta como resultado.

Él la miraba con vergüenza, jamás se sintió así. Jamás sintió que debía bajar la cabeza por alguien más, menos por una mujer.

Y no es que fuese machista.

Cada vez que la miraba, ella le dedicaba una mirada de odio profundo que -y sin saber porqué- le quebraba algo en el pecho.

Tal vez se debía a que siempre sintió, que más de una persona lo odiaba con todo su ser, casi desde que nació.

Y pensar que hasta su prometida lo detestaba era algo que le quemaba los huesos.

Quiso volver a acorralarla, pero el miedo a volver a lastimarla de manera brutal podía con él.

Por eso, cuando se enteró de su ruptura con el mocoso, creyó que sería el fin.

Debía estar odiándolo, maldiciéndolo profundamente.

Sentía su corazón latirle y las entrañas quemarle, Nott había estado tratando de ayudarlo.

Pero… seamos sinceros ¿Quién demonios iba a poder ayudarlo?

Ella… y ella lo odiaba, o al menos eso creía.

Debía asegurarse, y ésa fue la excusa perfecta para atraparla, una vez más, sólo que esta vez no se atrevió a tocarle los brazos.

Ella lo miró totalmente asustada, ni siquiera pudo escaparse, la garganta se le secó.

-No…- suplicó cuando lo vio.- no de nuevo…

Pero él no pareció escucharla. _Tal vez no quería escucharla._

-Así que terminaste con el mocoso ¿No es así Greengrass?

La chica lo miró con los ojos abiertos y una profunda expresión de dolor y sorpresa. Él arrugó la nariz en un gesto tosco cuando la rubia se negó a responder.

-¿Me odias?- preguntó mirándola y trato de pensar que no estaba asustada, sin embargo ella tampoco contestó.- Greengrass…

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ella dejó de temer para analizar la pregunta extraña que le había hecho ¿era sólo por eso que le pegó semejante susto?

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que atinó a responder.

Él, con temor acercó sus manos a ella y Astoria retrocedió volviendo al miedo. Él fingió no darse cuenta y se acercó hasta pegarse a ella y ella a la pared.

Rozó con delicadeza su nariz y volvió a formular la pregunta, mirándole a los ojos con súplica.

-¿Me odias?

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba confundida ¿por qué de un momento a otro la atacaba con ésas preguntas?

-Responde…- susurró él a escasos milímetros de su rostro, sus alientos se estaban confinando y ella sintió un agradable y doloroso vuelco en el corazón.

-No…- susurró mareada y casi podía sentir sus piernas flaquear.- Yo no… te odio…- susurró sintiendo como una de las manos de él había subido a su cintura.

Y por Merlín que nunca sintió unas manos tan grandes, y eso la asustó un poquito.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué terminaste con tu noviecito?

Ella levantó la mirada con los ojos suplicantes, no quería tener que responder aquello, aún le dolía pensar en él, en lo maravilloso que hubiera sido tener una vida juntos.

-Bien…- dijo él, y sin que ella se lo esperase, se marchó.

…

El día de la guerra, Draco no podía encontrar aquella escurridiza cabellera rubia.

Podía ver cientos de Aurores y Mortífagos luchando y la maldita orden del Fénix también estaba, y con un demonio, no la encontraba.

Habían discutido -de nuevo.- el día anterior, pues Draco la había tumbado del último escalón y duraron casi una hora insultándose, no la había vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Pero ¿qué se iba a imaginar que al día siguiente llegara Potter y los demás idiotas a destapar una guerra?

Estaba bajo un encantamiento desiluminador, pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo, además los imbéciles de Crabbe y Goyle lo estaban buscando.

¿Dónde podía haberse metido ésa niñita ahora?

La encontró un poco más adelante, acorralada entre un encapuchado y la pared, cuándo se dio cuenta de que él estaba detrás del hombre, le miró con súplica.

De inmediato lo desarmó y le lanzó un _Desmaius_que lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

Tomó a Astoria del brazo y la arrastró por todos los pasillos.

-Gracias.- dijo ella aún asustada, tratando de seguirle el paso.

-¡Se puede saber dónde demonios te metiste!- exclamó él enojado en modo de respuesta.- ¡Te he buscado por todo el maldito castillo! ¡¿Qué pensabas cuándo decidiste pasear por ahí en medio de una guerra!

Astoria lo miró con los ojos abiertos y él pensó que una vez más había metido la pata, asustándola con su actitud machista y egoísta.

Pero estaba equivocado, no lo miraba así porque estuviera asustada.

_Todo lo contrario._

-¿Estabas buscándome?- susurró con voz quedita, y no precisamente porque estuvieran corriendo y evitando hechizos. Él gruñó en respuesta.

-Eres mi prometida, es lo mínimo que debo hacer ¿no?

…

Draco jamás quiso luchar por la varita en la Sala con Potter. Simplemente forcejeó lo suficiente para que Goyle -que había logrado alcanzarlo- no sospechase que lo que en realidad él deseaba, era que todo finalizara de una buena vez.

Potter lo miró como si estuviese loco y él se limitó a gruñir un _"Más te vale que la utilices bien, y acabes con ése loco"_

…

Al día siguiente, entre los tumultos de muertos y heridos, agolpado en la enfermería, en una camilla improvisada con colchonetas, Draco descansaba de la batalla, satisfecho al saber que al fin _el cararajada_ había hecho algo productivo con su maldita existencia, y que las heridas de su cuerpo sanarían y sólo quedaría el rastro de una época que el Mundo Mágico estaba dispuesta a enterrar en el más profundo de los agujeros.

Pero, para su desgracia, cuando el chillido de Astoria -que se encontraba a su lado con sólo algunos rasguños a cortesía de él- lo despertó de su feliz letargo, dos pares de manos lo sujetaron de los brazos, llevándoselo de allí, lastimando sus heridas aún abiertas.

-¿Qué carajo…?- gritó pero entonces todo se volvió negro.

…

Despertó con un agudo dolor de cabezas y las punzadas en sus heridas ardiéndole terriblemente. Estaba en un lugar húmedo y frío, el aire rasguñaba sus pulmones como cuchillos, y no podía ver bien.

Intentó hablar pero su garganta resopló con una dolorosa tos.

-El muchacho despertó.- dijo una voz que parecía amable, y la reconoció poco después como la de su antiguo profesor de Defensa, Lupin.

-¡Qué bien!- gruñó otra no muy contenta.- Temía que tuviéramos que utilizar un _cruciatus._

-¿Qué demonios…?- dijo Draco con voz rasposa siendo interrumpido por un hombre viejo y canoso que se le hacía familiar, pero no recordaba quién era con exactitud.

-¡Cuida tus palabras muchacho! Tendrás que confesar ahora, qué tanto tú y tu familia estaban involucrados con Voldemort.- pegó una risotada.- Pero no creo que les sirva de mucho de todas formas, ya grabamos sus nombres en las celdas.

-¿Qué?- se espantó el muchacho.-¡Pero yo no hice nada! ¡Mis padres…! ¡El señor Tenebroso los amenazó a muerte y…!

-Eso fue lo que dijo tu padre la última vez.- gruñó el hombre del que Draco no podía recordar la identidad.

-¡Pero es cierto!- tosió.

-Ya lo veremos.

….

Astoria miraba a todos lados, asustada. Narcisa había sido absuelta de todo cargo, ni siquiera la habían cuestionado, pero no le permitían saber nada de su hijo y esposo.

Llevaban días esperando la fecha del juicio, pero todavía no la definían.

Astoria había sido trasladada a Malfoy Manor, pues era conveniente que el Ministerio creyese que la boda era real, y no por conveniencia.

Estaba en un cuarto frío y tenebroso, todo era verde, negro y plateado, jamás había sentido tanto terror en su vida.

Había visto cómo lo arrancaban de la camilla y le golpeaban en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, y ella no había podido hacer nada al respecto, no le dio tiempo ni siquiera para pedir ayuda.

Recordaba el terror en la mirada del rubio justo antes de desmayarse, sus ojos grises profundos que más de una vez le habían causado pesadillas y dolor, sembró en ella un extraño temblor, cuando la miraron por última vez.

No podía entender su angustia sabiendo que lo odiaba con toda su alma.

_No…_Pensó. _No podría odiarlo… no después de cómo buscó por todo el castillo hasta encontrarla, no después de ésa pregunta de la cual todavía no encontraba significado._

Se recostó en la cama, hundiéndose entre ése mar de almohadas, no entendía porqué eran tantas y dejó caer algunas lágrimas sin saber muy bien porque.

Lloró gran parte de la noche, tal vez, todo aquello que se había acumulado en su pecho, todo de lo que nunca se quejó y lo que tuvo que pasar se desencadenaba en un triste llanto, lástima que no hubiera testigos que la consolaran.

_Lástima que deseara que él, fuese su único testigo._

_Se supone que debí haberla subido ayer, pero no me ha dado tiempo, si se portan bien, prometo montar la segunda parte en unas horas depende de los comentarios ;) _

_Así que undan el botoncito :DD los quiero chicos._

_Rosie._


	2. Chapter 2

El día del juicio, Narcisa y Astoria tomaron asiento juntas, justo detrás de Potter, la Comadreja, y la Sangresucia.

-… ¿Y qué hay de Malfoy?- preguntó ésta última en un murmullo.

-He hablado con Kingsley, pero ya no puede hacer más nada, lo condenarán por lo menos dos años. Y en cuanto a su padre…- hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Astoria y Narcisa contuvieron el aliento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que lo dejen?- dijo Granger, con lástima grabada en su rostro.- Harry, sabes que Voldemort los obligó.

-Lo sé… pero se vieron involucrados, Dumbledore le ofreció ayuda a Draco… pero no alcanzó a responder.- Harry tragó saliva.

-Marlín… pobre Narcisa.- gimió Hermione.- ha de pensar que sus esfuerzos al haberte salvado han sido en vano.

-T-tal vez deberíamos irnos de aquí Señora Malfoy.- susurró Astoria sin voz, temblando por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-No.- negó con orgullo después de recuperarse.- tenemos que afrontarlo, además… Draco y Lucius necesitan de nuestro apoyo, ahora más que nunca.

Astoria la miró insegura y nerviosa, pues la mujer se encontraba de nervios, aunque se sabía controlar.

Pero le dolió el corazón cuando vio entrar a Draco, tomado de los brazos por dementores, casi inconsciente.

Y la miró. Fue lo único que vio en cuanto llegó, y ella, cómo una tonta, se puso en pie, mirándolo, con los ojos azules cristalinos.

Toda la audiencia pareció silenciarse, ni siquiera parecieron notar en qué momento los dementores se habían marchado.

Y ella bajó.

Cómo un zombi, sin siquiera mirar por dónde pasaba, y corrió hasta quedar justo frente a él, y él, con los ojos abiertos, conmocionados y un dolor en el pecho, él le secó las lágrimas que ella no notó derramar.

Astoria sollozó.

-Lo siento tanto...- pero él la calló.

Y jamás alguien pudo callarla de una forma tan dulce y efectiva.

Él, había colocado sus labios con extrema delicadeza sobre los de ella, como una manta que los cubría, y casi no los movió.

Eran sus labios, los de ella y sus manos en el cabello dorado de la chica, acariciándole las mejillas.

Era la caricia más suave y delicada que jamás habían tenido, era eso, sus ansias de besarse, que habían consumido el odio profundo convirtiéndolo en deseo por el otro.

Ella gimió cuando el fue separado bruscamente por dos Aurores.

Pero él, no apartó su vista de los ojos de ella, era como si inconscientemente fuera morfina para su adolorida y magullada alma.

Y después de que al Ministro de magia le fuese imposible interrogarlo, ella se marchó con el corazón quebrado en mil porciones.

….

Había pasado casi dos meses desde que Draco estaba encerrado en Azkaban, por suerte, en las celdas menos visitadas por Dementores, su condena había sido puesta para un año y medio, y todo gracias a la ratona de biblioteca, el cararajada, y su inesperada _demostración de amor_.

Pero Astoria no había ido a verlo ni una sola vez en ésos dos malditos meses.

Se estaba desesperando, y estar en ésa celda no ayudaba mucho.

Se frotaba los brazos desesperado, pensando en cuándo demonios iba a llegar.

Y lo hizo.

Un mes después.

-Draco…- lo llamó ella con la voz baja, él estaba de espaldas sentando en el catre que le habían dado por cama.

Cuándo la escuchó, se giró bruscamente hacia ella y la miró con los ojos abiertos.

Ella, avergonzada, dejó la canastilla sobre una sucia mesa que había allí, evitando mirarlo.

-Te he traído algunas cosas.- susurró sacando sábanas, ropa, pasta dental, almohadas y otro tipo de cosas inimaginables como comida, de un pequeño bolsito encantado.- creí que te servirían.

Pero Draco no estaba para eso, él estaba molesto.

Colérico era la palabra correcta, la había esperado cada puto día y cada puta noche, y ella no apareció.

Y ahora llegaba con una canastilla de objetos como buena novia.

Él se levantó enojado y tiró todo lo que ella puso en la mesa, por suerte la comida estaba sellada con magia pues el viaje también sería demasiado movido.

Ella se asustó y retrocedió dos pasos encogiéndose.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte después de dejarme sólo dos meses en ésta maldita y mugrienta celda?- su voz empezó siendo un ligero y amenazante murmullo, para convertirse en grito agresivo y fuerte.

Volteó con brusquedad pateando la mesa, tirando lo que quedaba en ella.

Astoria, petrificada por unos segundos, apretó sus manos y cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas, se quedó casi por un minuto así, esperando que las convulsiones en su pecho no la delataran.

Luego se movió, agachándose para recoger cada una de las cosas que él había tirado metiéndolas en su pequeño bolso, y sollozando involuntariamente de vez en cuando.

Draco vio cómo se levantó y caminó hasta la celda para llamar al Auror que la había trasladado.

El corazón le latió rápido, no quería, no iba a permitir que se marchara.

La sujetó del brazo y la hizo girar para que lo mirase, notó que sus ojos al igual que sus mejillas, estaban empapadas de lágrimas.

_¿Por qué cada vez que estaba con él, lloraba? ¿Tan malo era?_

-Suéltame.- dijo ella en voz baja, zafándose de su brazo.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó él con el seño fruncido.

-Lejos de ti…- susurró sollozando.- no soportaré ésta humillación.

Él la miró con rabia.

-¿Sabes lo que yo he tenido que soportar aquí?- masculló.

-¡Sí lo sé!- le gritó.- ¡Y por eso e venido! ¿Crees que mi padre estaba de acuerdo?- preguntó con rabia mientras las lágrimas terminaban de empapar lo que quedaba de sequedad en sus mejillas.- ¡Es la primera maldita decisión que he tomado en mi miserable vida!- le gritó y se cubrió el rostro, llorando con fuerza.- ¡Todo para ti! ¡Para un malagradecido inconsciente y egoísta! ¡No sé porqué he venido, ése beso no fue nada! ¡Seguimos siendo mucho menos que conocidos!

-No.- dijo él con la garganta hecha un nudo.- eres y seguirás siendo mi prometida hasta que nos casemos ¿Me entiendes?

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no lograba entender su extraño comportamiento, a veces llegaba a creer que era algo bipolar.

Trató de zafarse pero él la abrazo, casi estrangulándola por la fuerza que ejerció en el abrazo.

-No vuelvas a faltarme.- le susurró en el oído acariciando con sus labios su suave lóbulo, ella se estremeció.

..

Estuvieron sentados entre las sábanas que había traído Astoria, sobre el catre que ella misma se había encargado de limpiar con una poción que había camuflado.

Astoria le había dicho que también estuvo antes en la celda de su padre, llevándole lo mismo que a él, y que Lucius al parecer, se encontraba mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Draco, hipnotizado por la dulzura de su voz, dejó caer su cabeza en las piernas de la chica y ésta se dedicó a acariciarle su fino y rubio cabello.

Notó que sus ojos estaban hinchados y se preguntó si era insomnio o rastros de llanto. Se sintió enormemente culpable, pero trato de ignorarlo, pues no quería que él lo notara.

Draco luchaba contra sus ojos para mantenerlos abiertos, no quería cerrarlo, no y que ella se fuera y no la volviera a ver hasta quien sabe cuando.

Pero ella en un suave susurro lo calmó.

-Tengo permiso de venir cada día, pues tu celda no es constantemente vigilada por dementores, estás entre los ladrones de panecillos calientes y magos morosos en impuestos.- le sonrió con ternura y el sintió su corazón hincharse dolorosamente.

-Promete que vendrás mañana.- ella asintió.

-Vendré.

-Y el día que sigue.- susurró cerrando los ojos.

-También.- rió acariciándole las mejillas.

-Y el que sigue.- concluyó profundizándose tranquilo entre sus brazos.

….

Y ella vino.

Cada día compartió con él, y hasta se durmieron juntos una vez en la que Draco trataba de convencerla para que se quedara, y ella cansada por todos los viajes accedió y se quedó dormida en su pecho.

Fue la mejor noche de infiltrados en una cárcel, y Draco no tuvo pesadillas ni dolor en sus heridas, nuevamente parecía que era la morfina de su rota alma.

Sin embargo, un día, ella no apareció.

Draco pensó que a lo mejor la habían sancionado por lo de la otra noche, o que tantas visitas le habrían ocasionado alguna gripe.

Pero simplemente no volvió a aparecer.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Faltaban dos meses, dos único meses para que el pudiera largarse de la pútrida celda y ella no había enviado siquiera una lechuza.

Estaba desesperándose.

Ella había sido la única razón por la que había conseguido dormir en paz en Azkaban, y ahora ¿Qué?

¿Se había arrepentido de estar con él y se fue antes de que saliera y pudiera evitarlo? La paranoia azotaba su mente y volvía a salir a flote su descomunal demencia.

¿Y qué se supone que él haría? No podía vivir sin ella ahora que… _ahora que_…

_No podía ser, no podía haberse enamorado de ella, era imposible._

¿Imposible? ¿Y qué hay de cuando pensaba que sus ojos podrían mantenerlo vivo sin necesidad de más que aire? ¿Y no pensaba que su voz era lo más hermoso que había escuchado?

Draco terminó vomitando todo lo que había comido durante aquella angustiosa temporada, con el corazón bombeándole desquiciado y su estómago contraído.

Era demasiado tiempo sin ella, sin ése olor delicioso que usaba que podía volverlo loco.

…

Había sobrevivido al tiempo sin tener muy claro cómo. Tal vez se la había pasado en trance cada segundo, pues no recordaba haber hecho más que odiarla con cada parte de su rota alma y tratar de buscar una lógica explicación a su ausencia, terminando con más odio y sentimiento de traición.

Cuando aquella tarde, un Auror lo sacó de la celda con su ropa en la mano, Draco pensó que aunque tuviera que buscarla por todo el mundo para que le explicara porqué no había vuelto, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Se miró por primera vez en dos años al espejo.

Tenía el cabello largo, pues era ella quién se encargaba de cortárselo, su barba había crecido un poco y estaba tan blanco como la leche.

Quiso tirarse del cabello con rabia pero el hombre que lo estaba escoltando esperaba impaciente, por lo que optó por cambiarse rápido a su maltrecha túnica de Hogwarts y caminar.

El hombre le dio un puñado de polvos flu y lo llevó hasta la chimenea más cercana.

-Malfoy Manor.- dijo él con voz ronca y casi inaudible. Las llamas verdes lo consumieron.

Jamás se sintió tan nervioso, se restregaba constantemente las manos en busca de autocontrol, pues no quería salir como una bestia, a buscarla y hacerla pagar.

Se quedó escondido en un rincón oscuro donde nadie pudiese verlo.

Entonces las escuchó. Estaban justo en frente, sentadas en la sala de la Mansión, y notó que su madre había quitado todos los cuadros y los muebles oscuros, reemplazándolos por colores claros, la Mansión se veía totalmente distinta.

-¿Estás bien, querida?- preguntó Narcisa mirando a la muchacha de cabellos dorados.

-Estoy bien…- dijo ella nerviosa, frotándose el pecho en una mano.- es sólo que estoy muy nerviosa…

-Cariño, dijeron que lo soltarían ésta semana.- la mujer sonrió.- no tienes porqué temer, además…

La voz de Narcisa parecía contenta y Draco quiso caminar, pero un grito lo detuvo.

-¡Astoria!- había exclamado la mujer cuando la menor de los Greengrass trató de levantarse, dando a parar en el piso, con la respiración agitada.

Draco miró con los ojos abiertos, aterrado de la descompuesta respiración de la rubia, que al parecer le era imposible dejar pasar aire a sus pulmones.

Narcisa alcanzó a un artefacto que estaba situado sobre la mesa y lo llevó a la boca de la muchacha, presionándolo varias veces.

La chica tosió pero pareció apaciguarse, la señora Malfoy colocó una mano en su pecho, suspirando aliviada.

-Que susto me has pegado, niña…- le dijo aún algo angustiada, ayudándola a levantarse.

-Esto es casi tan nuevo para mí que para usted, siento mucho que tenga que soportarlo…- se disculpó ella poniéndose en pie.

-¿Cómo crees? Eres mi futura nuera, y mi hijo… creo que mi hijo te aprecia ¿sabes?- ambos dieron un respingo que les erizó la piel.- ahora ve a tu cuarto y descansa, a ver si se te quitan ésos ataques.- sugirió Narcisa.

Astoria asintió y agotada subió las escaleras, la mujer se sentó y suspiró cansada.

Draco esperó hasta asegurarse de que ella no estuviese cerca; entonces avanzó.

Narcisa ahogó un grito de exclamación cuando lo vio salir de la oscuridad.

-¡Draco!- susurró sin voz, levantándose con dificultad pues su cuerpo temblaba enteramente.

-Madre…- dijo con voz ronca, la mujer lo abrazó y le tomó el rostro, besándole hasta los ojos.

-Mi bebito…- gimió ella y él rodó los ojos.

-Si no te has dado cuenta, madre… cumpliré veinte.- ella sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No me interesa ni un poco.

Él se dejó abrazar por su madre unos minutos más, y cuando ésta se dirigía a decirle a todos -Y con todos eran los elfos y Astoria- que él había vuelto, se lo impidió tomándola del brazo.

-¿Por qué Astoria no volvió?- preguntó con voz fría y cortante. La mujer, conociendo de palma a palma a su hijo, suspiró.

-Ella… ha tenido un problema de salud.- le dijo.

-Un problema de salud ¿no?- bufó irónico.- ¿Por más de cinco meses?

-Hijo… es una enfermedad muy rara.- explicó.- y los Medimagos no tienen muchas herramientas para tratarla, ha tenido que consultar con muchos.- Narcisa le miró con compasión acariciándole el cabello.- creo que la llaman Asma o algo así.

-¿Es mortal?- se tensó y la mujer abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre pensarlo!- exclamó.- Merlín santo, Draco… es una suerte que hallan localizado al médico que la atendía antes, ha estado recomponiéndose pero no podía volver, fue por el constante contacto con el océano lo que la ha empeorado… por la humedad y todo eso.

Draco la miró sin expresiones, y ella comprendió que estaba preocupado, aunque nunca lo admitiese.

-Subiré.- dijo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

…

La encontró dormida, acurrucada entre las sábanas y pensó que tal vez no era el único que tenía frío.

Pensó que podría quedarse lo que restaba de su día mirándola respirar y expirar de ésa forma que sólo ella podía hacerlo.

Se dio cuenta que su corazón había latido más fuerte desde que aspiró su aroma al entrar en la habitación, y su respiración se había vuelto agitada.

Tuvo una _linda_ idea.

Se subió a la cama lo más sigiloso posible hasta quedar sobre ella, respirándola, demasiado cerca.

Astoria se removió al sentir sumergir su nariz en su cuello blanquecino, estremeciéndola.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que era él, ahogó un grito.

Él se levantó para mirarla, estaba tan concentrado en sentir su piel y los latidos de su corazón, que no había notado que ella estaba despertando.

-Greengrass…- gimió asustado, trató de hacer como si no hubiese hecho nada.

-Haz llegado…- susurró incrédula y hasta pensó que podría estar alucinando.

Él la miró expectante durante algunos segundos y ella creyó que podría estar furioso y en espera de una explicación a su ausencia.

-Y-yo… lo siento tanto.- gimió ella mirándolo avergonzada.-… me enfermé y no pude… de verdad quería… pero yo…

-Lo sé.- le interrumpió.-era… ¿asma? Mi madre me dijo que era una enfermedad extraña.

-Muggle…- le corrigió ella.- es una enfermedad Muggle… hereditaria.- le dijo sonrojada.- como sabrás… las familias de Sangrepura no son tan… puras como alardean.- Draco asintió.- mi abuela era Hija de Muggles.- admitió poniéndose aún más colorada, pues sabía claro el desprecio de los Malfoy por los Muggles…- sufría de asma y yo… lo he heredado.

Draco se levantó para sentarse al borde de la cama, a su lado.

-No había sufrido desde los cinco años… pero el constante viaje a través del océano me ha afectado de nuevo…

Astoria lo miró con disculpas y él, sin saber porqué, le tomó la mano entre las suyas.

-No sabes lo horrible que fue sin tu compañía.- admitió.- cuando estabas tú… me sentía bien.

Draco trató de darle a entender, sin embargo ella parecía confundida.

-Creí que… estarías bien.- trató de imaginarse en qué grado le habría afectado su ausencia.- yo sólo te hacía algo de compañía, y no era mucho…

Él la interrumpió.

-te equivocas.- contradijo mirándola intensamente.- Lo fue todo

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Narcisa se había encargado de organizar cada detalle de la boda desde antes de que Draco llegase.

Se había encargado de todo a excepción de los anillos y el vestido de su hijo, pues lo necesitaba para ambos.

Draco no opuso mucha resistencia cuando se enteró, de hecho, pareció tomarlo con mucha naturalidad.

Astoria sin embargo, se encontraba de nervios. Jamás creyó que aquel día llegaría, guardó cierta esperanza de que ocurriera algo, pero ahora… no parecía tan malo.

Draco se encargó, cada noche, de escurrirse en su cuarto sólo para abrazarla mientras dormía.

Se sentía bien hacerlo, era reconfortante, su olor además le embargaba tanto que le hacía perder la cabeza.

Ella siempre lo esperaba, fingía estar dormida para no asustarlo y que se marchara, pero le encantaba tanto como a él tenerlo junto a su cuerpo.

Jamás habían vuelto a entablar una conversación, no desde aquel día, y le agradaba.

Cuando estaban juntos, tan sólo en silencio, se sentía completa. Casi no tenían contacto, nunca llegaron siquiera a abrazarse de nuevo, pero eso bastaba.

…

El día de la boda, Astoria creyó que colapsaría de un momento a otro.

Estaba lista, vestida y maquillada, olía espléndido y se veía preciosa.

Apretaba en sus manos un fino pañuelo de seda que Narcisa le había dado, no podía imaginarse lo hermoso que debía verse Draco, debía admitir que era sumamente atractivo.

Y no estar a la altura era lo que más le preocupaba.

Nunca se consideró a si misma muy atractiva, siempre alabaron a su hermana por su belleza y a ella por su inteligencia.

Miraba el hermoso anillo de compromiso en su mano y se preguntaba si verdaderamente merecía portarlo, pero sus pensamientos no dieron lugar a más, pues Narcisa había llegado con su padre para finalmente empezar con la boda.

…

Cuando caminaba hacia el altar de flores, Draco le daba la espalda, y al escuchar la música volteo lentamente, llenándola de ansiedad y nervios -si es que se podía-.

Cuando al fin llegó, y la tomó de la mano sonriéndole cómo sólo él podía sonreír, eclipsándola con sus perlados dientes, ella lo miró totalmente hipnotizada.

No escuchó ni un poco lo que dijo el hombre que los estaba asistiendo, y casi no pronunció sus votos matrimoniales, menos teniendo a un Draco sonriéndole burlón cada vez que se trababa.

Sin embargo, cuando el hombre dijo _"Puede besar a la novia"_ lo único que vio y sintió fueron los labios de él atrapando los suyos.

Se le fue el aire, él la estaba besando, por Merlín, había olvidado cómo besaba, había olvidado muchas cosas, de hecho.

No respiraba, se estaba mareando ya ahogando en sus besos, y no le importó un poco.

La forma en que el movía sus labios sobre los suyos era agonizante. Apretaba su labio inferior con los suyos y luego el superior, sus dientes… su lengua… todo en él la estaba matando.

….

La boda había sido estupenda.

O al menos eso era lo que Astoria pensaba. Después de todo, siempre soñó con una boda hermosa, llena de flores, músicos y bailarines.

Y Draco se había portado como un auténtico y cariñoso esposo.

Tal vez, en el fondo, su comportamiento le afectaba, y ella no quería llegar a pensar que él podría sentir algo por ella, no quería hacerse daño, pero era inevitable sentir algo por él cuando te acariciaba de ésa forma tan delicada y tierna, frente a todos, sin importarle los demás.

La besó mientras bailaban y también cuando partían el postre.

La tomó de la cintura y pegó sus labios una vez más cuando ella intentaba levantarse e ir por algo de vino, jamás se sintió tan hermosa y deseada por alguien cómo aquel día.

Y que decir de cuando él la tomó de la mano y la alejó de todos, diciéndole que se marcharían ya pues los esperaba un espléndido carruaje que los llevaría a la luna de miel.

…..

La suite que habían alquilado los Malfoy era hermosa.

Bueno… era una suite presidencial, tenía que ser algo totalmente fuera de lo común.

Sintió las frías manos de Draco sobre los huesos de sus clavículas y su aliento golpear sus oídos.

-No te he dicho que te vez hermosa.- le dijo apartando su cabello dorado de los hombros.

-Lo dijiste un par de veces…- susurró ella sonrojada.

-¿Ah, sí?- no parecía estar muy atento a sus palabras, sino a acariciar la piel que el vestido dejaba al descubierto.

Draco la giró hacia él mirándola intensamente y con delicadeza le acarició su cabello para pasar luego su mano por detrás de su esbelto cuello blanquecino, atrayéndolo hacia él.

Astoria contuvo la respiración cuando lo sintió rozar sus labios y apretar su cabello totalmente acelerado.

Él estaba tratando de controlarse y no romper su ropa para dejar al descubierto su menudo cuerpo.

Le besó los labios con delicadeza y ella se estremeció completamente sin las mínimas fuerzas para responderle al beso, pero no quería que dejara de besarla.

Y él lo entendió, y eso lo excitó hasta el punto de querer estallar.

La abrazó de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, besándola desesperado y acariciándole la espalda.

-Draco…- susurró ella pero él la ignoró y bajó a su cuello acariciándolo con sus labios y hundiendo sus dedos en las caderas de la chica.-Por favor…- susurró ella acariciándole el cabello, atrayéndolo a sus labios.

-Astoria.- gimió él en sus labios y ella lo miró atenta y sonrojada, él respiraba agitadamente y mantenía sus ojos cerrados tratando de hallar oxígeno suficiente.

Estaba temblando como jamás había temblado, y apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

-Draco.- se alarmó ella.- ¿Te sientes mal?

Él negó con dificultad y la abrazó hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella, tratando de controlar sus temblorosas manos.

-Yo…- intentó hablar pero su voz estaba demasiado ronca y su garganta seca.

Ella lo abrazó y buscó una vez más sus labios, y él se perdió en ellos.

Con suavidad la guío hasta la enorme cama y la dejó caer con delicadeza, despojándose de su vestido.

Besó su vientre plano y contó con sus labios cada una de sus costillas.

Astoria contempló sus profundos e intensos ojos grises mientras las manos de él acariciaban con sensualidad su espalda hasta llegar al pequeño broche del sostén, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó sus labios tratando de no soltar un grito de vergüenza.

Pero él le besó los ojos y la boca con dulzura, quitándose su propia túnica de gala y la camisa.

Tomó sus manos guiándolas a su pecho, y fue cuando ella abrió sus ojos.

Le estaba pidiendo que lo acariciara. Igual que él la acariciaba a ella.

Y la besó. Cómo jamás la había besado, la besó con todo lo que sus labios dieron para besarla, le mordió un poco y volvió a besarle.

Ella, esta vez le respondió con suavidad y él creyó morir cuando sintió sus labios moverse armoniosamente junto con los suyos, y esas pequeñas manos tocar su piel con una ternura que él quiso pensar era adoración.

Sus labios bajaron al pecho de la chica, besando su suave piel y aquellos pequeños y tiernos senos que parecían burlarse de él.

Astoria dejó escapar un suave murmullo que él adoró con toda su alma.

No demoró en dejarlos a ambos desnudos, tan cerca y a punto de amarse. Ella lo miró nerviosa y quiso pronunciarle algo que sonó cómo _Y-yo nuncsh -_ pues él se encargó de sellarle los labios con los suyos y bajó su mano hasta la parte baja de su vientre, explorando con ansias la cavidad de la chica, que se soltó gimiendo asombrada y mirándolo aterrorizada.

-Lo sé…- le dijo él besándola.- y por eso me fascina.

Astoria sintió los bellos de sus brazos erizarse y de pronto empezó a marearse, Draco estaba haciendo no-sabía-qué con ella y por Merlín… la estaba matando.

Gimió acaloradamente durante minutos que él no hizo más que mirar cada una de las reacciones de su cuerpo y conocer cada punto sensible de él.

Nunca le había preocupado tanto una mujer como ahora.

Bendijo y maldijo al mismo tiempo cuando estuvo dentro de ella.

Astoria clavó sus uñas en la espalda ancha del hombre y cerró los ojos aguantando el dolor que le había producido.

Él se detuvo para mirarla y le besó los ojos y la nariz sin moverse, apretando las sábanas tratando de no lastimarla.

Ella respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos se cristalizaron dejando caer un par de lágrimas que él no alcanzó a ver.

Luego empezó a moverse con delicadeza y ella se sintió incómoda, pero ya no dolía.

Entonces empezó a sentir algo que no supo como describir, dejó que su garganta lo hiciera por ella.

Acarició con su mano el rostro de Draco. No la había dejado de mirar ni un segundo, tenía la boca entreabierta y su cara perlada pero seguía con los ojos fijos en ella.

Ella gimió arduamente sintiendo el vaivén del cuerpo de su marido moverse sobre el de ella, bajó su manos por los brazos del chico sin despegar tampoco su vista y la entrelazó con la de él.

Draco dejó entonces que sus roncos alaridos salieran también y se encontraran con los de ella, y justo unos segundos después, cayó cansado sobre su cuerpo.

Astoria cerró los ojos y le acarició el cabello con una sonrisa, pegando su mejilla a sus sienes y los arropó con una sábana.

…

Cuando ella se hubo dormido sobre su pecho, Draco creyó que jamás había visto una espalda más pequeña y perfecta cómo la de ella, era simplemente hermosa.

Sus hombros tenían un par de pecas que los hacían ver inocentemente sensuales, y aquel camino de su columna vertebral que no había dejado de acariciar en toda la noche.

Ella se removió un poco provocando que el contuviera la respiración y su corazón diera un vuelco.

Tal vez la morfina podía llegar a darle un exquisito y mortífero placer.

…

Astoria despertó cansada y con las piernas adoloridas.

Inmediatamente recordó la noche anterior al darse cuenta de la desnudez de su cuerpo y tomó lo que estaba más cerca para taparse.

Al voltear temerosa hacia donde se suponía que Draco debía encontrarse, sólo encontró las sábanas arrugadas.

Al tocarlas las sintió tibias, por lo que no hacía mucho que él las había dejado.

Se dio cuenta -por el olor- que lo que había tomado para taparse era su camisa y eso la hizo sonrojarse hasta el tuétano.

Trató de incorporarse y soltó un leve quejido por la punzada de dolor en su entrepierna.

-¿Greengrass?- escuchó desde algún lugar de la habitación. Volteó hacia el sonido percatándose de que Draco estaba sentado cerca de la ventana, con _El Profeta_ de aquella mañana, lo dobló y se levantó de la silla.- ¿Estás bien?

Ella, que aún estaba sorprendida, lo miró acercarse con la cara roja de vergüenza y trató de taparse lo más que pudo, causando sin saber porqué, la risa en su compañero.

-No escondes nada que no haya visto ya.- le dijo sentándose a su lado, ella lo miró con el seño fruncido. Draco sonrió de medio lado.- no pretendía ser ofensivo ¿sabes? Debes aprender a bajar la guardia un poco.

-Sólo… si prometes no lastimarme.- condicionó ella mirándolo a los ojos, el parecía frustrado.

-¿Es por eso que lloraste ayer?- masculló.- ¿Tanto te lastimó que haya sido el primero?

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida de la acusación, creyó que no lo había notado, estaba segura de aquello.

Estaba enojado por aquello. No, enojado no… conocía su actitud de enojo, y aquella expresión fría, escondía otra cosa.

-Draco yo…- él la miró con sus cejas fruncidas.-…yo no lloré porque hayas sido el primero.- le negó casi con ternura.

-¿Entonces por qué?-gruñó mirándola dolido.- No parecías muy feliz.- ironizó.

-Pero lo estaba.- susurró ella con la voz casi inaudible.- no te imaginas cuanto.

El corazón de Draco se aceleró cuando la escuchó, la miró tratando de buscar un indició de mentira en su rostro, pero ella jamás le había mentido, y menos ahora.

-¿Feliz?- habló más para él que para ella.- ¿Llorabas porque estabas feliz?- dijo con una gotita de sarcasmo en la voz.- ¿Desde cuando hago feliz a la gente, ah?

-Desde que demostraste que podía interesarte alguien más que tu propio pellejo.- murmuró ella sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

La respiración de Draco se aceleró y se acercó a ella con un poco de brusquedad, sin embargo, Astoria no pareció asustada.

Su mano grande le acarició con suavidad las mejillas y bajó a sus labios, mirándolos atento.

Su rostro descendió al suyo oliendo su propio perfume en la piel de ella, y eso lo volvió loco.

Atrapó sus suaves labios con los suyos y hundió sus manos en la cintura de la chica, pegándola a su cuerpo.

Jamás creyó que las palabras _Hacer el amor_ y _sexo_, tendrían diferencia alguna. Pero con ella la conoció.

No le bastaba el placer sin que ella también lo disfrutase, y eso que sentía cuando ella gemía como si el mundo fuese a colapsar en un par de segundos.

Nunca creyó que una mujer lo dominaría de ése modo. Y menos ella.

Ninguna mujer le había acariciado el cabello hasta hacerlo dormir, ninguna se había desvelado sólo para escucharlo decir lo que nunca le contó a nadie, cómo lo que sentía cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a Dumbledore, cuando lo presentaron ante el Lord para grabarle su marca… cuando los dementores estuvieron día y noche vigilando la celda que ocupaba antes del juicio.

Y ella lo escuchó atento, cada palabra, cada gesto lo grabó en su memoria. Al igual que él, pues ella jamás se quedaba callada, siempre terminaba acariciándolo y diciéndole algunas cuantas palabras que lo hacían sentir y creer que estaba totalmente perdonado, ante ella y el mundo.

_Porque ella era su mundo._

…

Habían pasado seis largos años desde que se habían casado.

Hubieron peleas e insultos, hechizos y noches en el sofá.

Pero Merlín… se amaban cómo jamás creyeron hacerlo.

Y lo habían dicho, una noche.

Él había llegado de su primer viaje cómo negociante, y ella estaba esprándolo en un sillón frente a la ventana, cubierta con una colcha y unas palomitas de maíz desparramadas en el piso gracias al invencible sueño que las había hecho caer.

Él rió al verla cómodamente acostada, con sus pies recogidos y cubiertos por unas gruesas medias para el frío, la nariz y las mejillas rojas, el cabello suelto y ése camisón que le quedaba hasta los tobillos.

Él le acarició la mejilla derecha con su mano haciéndola despertar de golpe. Astoria pegó un grito t luego se guindó de su cuello, provocando una casi dolorosa caída, por suerte él la sujeto por las piernas y la espalda.

_"¡Merlín, al fin has llegado!, no sabes cuanto te extrañé!" _ exclamó ella sin soltarlo y Draco se tuvo que sentar para no caer, pues ella no dejaba de agitar los pies y besarle el cuello -que era dónde alcanzaba a besar- pero no ayudaba a concentrarse a mantener el equilibrio. _"La próxima vez, procura que sea menos tiempo" _le reclamó acurrucándose en su pecho, volviéndose a tapar con la colcha. _"Tu procura no hacer otro desastre"_ añadió él con un giño, señalando las palomitas.

Ella torció la boca contrariada, pero sonrió _"No prometo nada, pero lo intentaré" _añadió con voz cantarina provocando una repentina taquicardia en el corazón del rubio. _"Te amo" _soltó Draco de golpe sin pensar mucho en lo que había dicho. _"¿Qué?"_

Fue la noche más larga para ambos, después de que hicieron el amor como un par de locos, ella también le dijo que lo amaba, y tiempo después, Blaise se burló de lo terriblemente cursi que había sido aquello, pero a él no le importó. _Ya no le importaba nada que no fuese ella._

Sin embargo, dos años después de aquello, Draco había estado insistiendo en que ella le diese un primogénito, y Astoria se excusaba con que eran muy jóvenes y ella aún no se sentía preparada.

Fueron casi seis meses rogándoselo y ella pareció acceder, sin embargo, justo entonces, Draco anunció su último viaje a Edimburgo, el cuál -al ser el último- tendría que tardar al menos dos meses.

Él había estado planeando y haciendo ajustes para no tener que viajar más -a menos que se tratase de una urgencia- así que si quería cumplirlo, debería estar allí al menos un tiempo de sesenta días para terminar de organizar las ideas.

Un día antes del viaje, Astoria se levantó y se deshizo del brazo de su marido con lentitud mientras caminaba al baño, mareada.

Se sostuvo de la puerta para no caer.

-¿Amor, qué haces?- gruñço Draco medio dormido.

-¡Oh, por Merlín!- gritó ella abriendo el espejo de su baño, Draco se incorporó con rapidez al oír el chillido, y cayó al suelo dándose en la cabeza, trayéndose consigo todas las sábanas.

-Maldición…- masculló tratando inútilmente de zafarse, pero lo único que conseguía era enredarse más en aquel bulto. -_Depulso_.- murmuró haciendo volar las sábanas de nuevo a la cama.

Se levantó tropezando con todo hasta llegar al baño.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó mirándola. Ella tenía las manos en su mejilla y la cara en una expresión de sorpresa y confusión.- Estás asustándome…- le dijo él al ver que no se movía, ella lo miró.

-Tengo tres días de retraso…- anunció y él levantó la ceja.

-Y… eso es interesante porque…- dijo sarcástico.

-¡Tengo tres días retraso!- gritó ella.- ¡Draco…! ¡Bebés…! ¡Periodo! ¿No te suena?

De pronto, el pareció petrificarse. La miraba con la boca entreabierta, luego a su vientre y luego el calendario que ella marcaba cada mes.

-R-retraso…- murmuró.- y bebés… No nos hemos estado cuidando… ¿O sí?- la miró.

-¡Tú te encargabas de eso…! ¡Eres un tramposo!- de pronto ella pareció comprenderlo y rió.- ¡Me embarazaste a propósito!

-No creí que diera resultado…- aceptó él horrorizado, ella hizo una mueca.

-Todavía no podemos saberlo.- le dijo.- quizá sólo sea un retraso normal y tal vez lo que tengo son síndromes premenstruales.

-Deberíamos asegurarnos de que sí lo estás ¿No crees?- murmuró él después de asimilar la idea, abrazándola por la cintura.

-Mmm… no.- sonrió ella.- tienes que dormir, en una hora debes alcanzar el transportador.

-El transportador puede irse a…

-¡Draco!- lo interrumpió ella divertida.- ¡Cuida tu bocaza frente a mi hijo!- le advirtió acariciándose el vientre y él sonrió.- Aunque no estemos seguros, podría estarlo y no permitiré que cuando nazca, en vez de llorar salga maldiciéndole a todos los Medimagos.

Draco rió.

-Eso estaría muy bueno ¿Sabes?- ella le golpeó en el pecho con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, bebé.- habló para su vientre.- no le hagas caso al malhablado de tu padre.

-Guau…- alargó la palabra con burla, siguiéndola.- ahora le hablas a tu panza.- chasqueó la lengua.- tendré que hablar con tu Médico ¿Qué drogas te está recetando?

-Los bebés escuchan las voces de sus padres ¿Sabes?-lo ignoró acostándose.

-Pbb… pamplinas.- la abrazó por la espalda.- además, ni siquiera estamos seguros.

-Pero podría estarlo.

-Pero podrías _no_ estarlo, y entonces sólo estarías hablándole a una barriga y podría llamarte loca.- rió él.

-No harías eso ¿O sí?- de pronto, ella dejó de tomarlo en gracia y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas girándose para mirarlo, él se confundió.

-Amor, sólo…- entendió que podían ser sus hormonas.- Sólo bromeaba…- le besó los ojos.- por supuesto que jamás te llamaría loca.

Draco había aprendido a reconocer los cambios de humor hormonales, y supuso que si estaba embarazada…

Astoria sollozó un poco en su cuello.

-Lo siento… no sé que me pasó.

Draco sonrió.- duerme, seguramente mañana tendrás consultas que hacer.

…

Cuando Draco regresó, no se sorprendió encontrarla en el sillón, tapada por las sábanas, pero con -esta vez- sus galletas de chocolate sobre la mesita que había comprado para ella.

Había recibido una carta suya hacía algunos días pidiéndole que viniera, no le quiso decir si estaba en cinta o no, pues según ella no era adcuado por vía lechuza.

Se veía un poco más delgada, pero sin embargo, hermosa como siempre.

Se acercó a ella y le acarició su mejilla como antaño.

Ella abrió paulatinamente sus ojos aún adormilada, pero en cuanto se percató de que era él, los abrió de para en par de la emoción y estuvo a punto de brincar cuando él le abrió los brazos esprando por su tradicional abrazo de bienvenida, más ella sonrió de lado.

-Creo que hoy no podremos hacer eso.- le dijo y él se extrañó.

-¿Por qué no?

Ella le sonrió y con suavidad dejó caer la colcha, dejando ver bajo su camisón, su abultado vientre.

Draco sonrió agachándose hacia éste para besar su ombligo.

-Imaginaba que lo estabas.- le dijo sin dejar de acariciar con sus manos la barriga de su esposa.-creo que ahora te amo más que nunca.

Astoria rió.

-Ni pensar que te diera cien hijos, explotarás de amor por mí.

Draco rió.

-Posiblemente.

Él se levantó.

-Pero no veo que el bebé evite que te siga abrazando a tu manera.- le dijo levantándola del mueble como anteriormente lo hacía, Astoria sonrió.

-¿No estoy muy pesada?- Draco rió.

-Nunca.

-He decorado gran parte de su cuarto.- le dijo un poco apenada.- ¿No te molesta?

Él levantó una ceja.- ¿De verdad me pintas guiando a tipos con pinta más bien homosexual mientras mueven una cuna?- Astoria soltó una carcajada.- Mmm… no lo creo.

La mujer lo guió hasta el cuarto del niño y lo abrió con expectante emoción.

Draco miró a su alrededor y le agradó encontrar el verde -aunque de un tono pastel- como color central, además lo había llenado de cosas que habían sido anterormente suyas, cómo cromos de ranas de chocolate y figurillas de acción de magos y brujas reconocidos, había una gran alfombra acolchada en el centro.

-Es para que no se golpee cuando empieze a caminar.- le sonrió Astoria.

-¿Ah, sí?-La desafió tomádnola de la cintura, ella levantó una ceja extrañada.

-Sí.- rió.

-A mí me parece que sirve para muchas otras cosas más retorcidas.

Astoria sonrió dejándose llevar por los besos de su marido, y éste la coloco sobre la alfombra con el mayor cuidado posible para no lastimarlos.

Terminaron sudados y con una alfombra rota.

-Eres un tonto.- lo regañó ella.- no te bastó con abusar de una indefenza dama embarazada, sino que arruinaste la alfombra de tu hijo.

-La alfombra la compraremos de nuevo.- le dijo él abrazándola.- en cuanto a ti… deberías tener compasión por mí, dos meses sin hacerte el amor fueron una tortura.

-¿No crees que eres un poquitín adicto al sexo?

-No.- dijo con burla.- el sexo es para tontos.

-¿Te estás insultando?

-Nosotros nunca hemos tenido sexo, Astoria.- ella sonrió abrazándolo.

-Ya veo…- se quedaron unos segundo en silencio, que fueron interrumpidos por los sollozos de la chica.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó él.

-¡No sé!- se lamentó.- sólo ¡Déjame llorar sin motivos! ¡No necesito uno para llorar!

Draco rió y volvió a abrazarla hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

…

Y después de tres años más, un pequeñito de cabello rubio y ojos grises, se dedicaba a abrirles la puerta cada mañana en busca de su compañía.

Draco, después de tanto tiempo de absoluta felicidad, se dio cuenta de que la morfina para el alma, venía de diferentes tamaños, formas y efectos.

Amaba a su esposa y su hijo. A los que no tenían y a los que algún día la convencería de tener.

Espero les haya gustado, la única forma de hacérmelo saber es comentando :DD Anímense.


End file.
